Apprentice Again
by the goshdarn batman
Summary: After his first time working for Slade, he thought he woudn't have to ever again... But of course, he was wrong. RobXStar BBXRae *ON HAITUS!*
1. To Start Off

Any feedback appreciated! If you want more, please say so! Please rate & review!

* * *

**_Apprentice Again_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_To Start Off_**

"Robin," Starfire pleaded, "Please, will you come out of your dwelling and come join us to-"

Robin cut her off, "No, Star, not now, I'm busy."

"But Robin-" she tried to convince him to eat dinner, but her attempt failed, again. She left his door, disappointed, but also worried, 'He hasn't eaten in days,' she thought, 'He pushes himself much too hard with his training and the tracking down the villains of evil.' She walked to the common room with her head down, looking at the ground and sat on the black half circle couch.

"Star?" a strong, masculine, but worried voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Starfire looked up at the tall man covered in white and blue machinery, "I am alright…but," she paused, looking back down to the ground.

"But what?" Cyborg asked her and sat by her on the couch. He touched her chin and gently lifted her head up to look at him, "c'mon Star, what's buggin' you?"

"Well," she started off, "Robin has not eaten in days and I am quite worried for his health," she looked at him straight in his eyes and her eyes began to water, "I fear he is pushing himself much too hard on the training and the tracking of the villains."

"Don't worr-" but before Cyborg had the chance to cheer Starfire up, the alarm sounded.

Robin ran into the common room, "Titans! Time to go!" he rushed back out as fast as he came in. He hopped on his R-Cycle and put his helmet on.

With all the other Titans following him, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car and Raven and Starfire in the air, the Titans headed down to the pier.

"So," Cyborg said, "What's happening at the pier?"

"A worker down there spotted robots breaking into some of the storage units in the area." Robin answered, "Slade must be behind this."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there," Cyborg said, although he was certain it was Slades' doing.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they got to the pier, Robin hopped off his motorcycle and started walking down to the docks, "Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy! Scout up above and tell us if you see anything or anyone! Cyborg and I will go on foot."

Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven took off the instant the orders were given. Flying in the opposite direction of each other, they headed to scout the area. Starfire headed south, Beast Boy went east, and Raven, north.

A couple of minutes of searching went by and Robin looked in the direction that Raven went, "Raven," he said through the communicator, "See anything?"

"Not yet," she replied, she heard a thud and swooped to the place where the thud was located, "Wait, I think I heard something."

"I have also heard a sound in the distance," Starfire said to Robin, she dropped to the ground and started walking to the suspicious sound, 'I think it is coming from here,' she thought.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg, go with Starfire, and I'll go with Raven," Robin ordered, "Beast Boy, see anything?"

"Nope, nothing here," Beast Boy said, "No robots in sight."

"Go over to Cyborg and Starfire then," Robin said. He started running over to where Raven's communicator was located.

Once he reached the location of the red dot on the screen, he looked around, but no Raven, "Raven?" he called out. He spotted something yellow on the ground. He jogged towards it and immediately recognized it, "Raven," he mumbled and grasped her communicator in his hand with a tight grip.

He started wandering off in search of Raven. He kept going, but then he saw a black and grey figure running into one of the storage units. He followed the dark figure, but he stopped when he heard some familiar words, 'Raven!' He thought.

He turned the corner and saw Raven, two buildings away, fighting, alone.

She was greatly outnumbered. At least twenty of Slade's robots against one of her. She was dodging punches and kicks, but a couple got to her and punched her in the stomach.

"Raven!" Raven heard someone yell in the distance.

She flew up and turned toward the voice, "Robin!" she yelled while throwing wooden crates at the robots.

"Raven!" he yelled back and he took out his bo staff, hitting any of the robots that came into sight.

After plenty of punches, magic words, and kicks, Robin and Raven were the only two left standing.

"Thanks for the help," Raven said.

"You're welcome," he replied and slightly nodded his head.

"So, where do you think Slade is hiding," Raven asked.

"I think I know," Robin replied, "Follow me."

Raven followed Robin to one of the storage units. The door was open. They peeked inside and the only thing they saw was a television monitor.

Walking up to the monitor, Robin began scanning the wide open area with careful eyes, making sure there was nobody to ambush them. There was a click and the monitor turned on.

"Hello, Robin."

"Slade," Robin growled, "What do you want?"

"My boy," Slade continued, "Why is it every time we meet you think I want something?"

"Because you always do," he snapped.

"Well, you are correct," Slade said, "But your friend cannot be here, I need to speak with you…alone."

Robin turned to Raven. Raven looked back at him, "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied and gave her a small and soft smile, "I'll be alright."

Raven stood still for a moment then started for towards the door, "I'll go catch up with the others then."

"That's a good idea," he said and with that, she left.

Robin turned back to Slade and gave him a snarl, "So what do you want?"

"I want you to cut the act and-"

"And?"

"I want her."

"What?" Robin asked, surprised at what he had just heard.

"You heard me," Slade repeated, "I want her."

"Now? But I haven't completed my mission yet!"

"You've done well, very well, but what you've done is good enough," Slade smirked, "I have what I need, my apprentice."

* * *

Preview of Chapter 2:

They ran towards the motionless hand and gasped. They found her, she was lying on the ground with a large gash oozing out blood across her chest, bruises on her cheeks, a bloody nose and several smaller cuts on her legs. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand off her stomach, "How could this happen."

Feedback is appriciated! If you think I should continue this story, please say so!


	2. Déjà Vu

_Any feedback appreciated! Please Rate & Review! If you like and want more, favorite and follow this story. I am planning on updating every week on either Friday or Saturday or Sunday._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Déjà Vu**

"What?" Robin asked, surprised at what he had just heard.

"You heard me," Slade repeated, "I want her."

"Now? But I haven't completed my mission yet!"

"You've done well, very well, but what you've done is good enough," Slade smirked, "I have what I need, my apprentice."

~~FLASHBACK~~ Two Days Earlier~~

"You can't pass me," Cyborg said while staring at the big screen in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Haha!" Beast Boy retorted, "I passed you! I dom-min-nate!"

"Errrgg…" Cyborg mumbled. The alarm went off, "I guess we'll have to wait to see who really dominates," he said turning away from the racing game he and Beast Boy were playing.

Raven entered the room with Starfire, "Slade," they both said in unison, "His robots are attacking innocent people by the pizza place."

The four Titans headed off to go to the T-Car. When they got there, they saw that Robin's R-Cycle was already gone.

When they got to the scene, they saw Robin fighting against the robots, alone. They hastily headed over there to battle the robots. There were at least fifteen, they could each take three. But by the time they got over there, Robin had already taken down ten of them, leaving only five left. When the Titans separated to battle their own robot, Robin jumped in front and interfered with their fight.

"Okay…" Cyborg said and turned to Robin, who had his hands on his knees, "Are you alright?"

Robin was panting, he took his hands off his knees and started walking away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, "That dude needs to chill." Beast Boy nodded in reply.

Walking back to his motorcycle, Robin's fists tightened as his breathing became louder.

He sat on his motorcycle and started driving back to the Tower. As the view of the Tower became closer, his patience grew smaller.

Once he finally arrived at his destination, he ran inside the common room and sat down at the computer, 'I have to find where Slade's hiding,' Robin thought, he stared at the big map on the screen. There were red dots at all of the recent places that Slade or his robots were found, "Where could he be hiding?"

The screen turned black and then a dark face appeared on it, "Don't stress too much Robin."

Robin glared at the screen, "Slade."

"Oh my, Robin, you are getting smarter and smarter every day."

"Where are you hiding?!" Robin demanded.

"Could you at least say please," Slade said.

Robin just narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here."

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0

"Where is Robin, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star," Cyborg answered, "I saw him walk out the door about an hour ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, sorry, Star, I don't."

"Oh, well I just hope he is safe."

Four hours passed and still no sign of Robin. Starfire began to worry even further.

"I am going to go look for Robin," Starfire announced to the others, "I would hope all of you will join me."

Raven put down her book and walked over to Starfire, "Sure, I'll go," she said, "Have you looked up his location?"

"I have, and his locater has been deactivated. I am very worried. Beast Boy, Cyborg, are you going to come with us?"

The look in her eyes made it impossible for them to resist, "Yeah, I'll go too." Cyborg said.

"Me too," Beast Boy joined them and they all headed out the door in search of Robin.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo0o0o0o0o0o

Robin was walking down a crowded lane full of trees. It was about 5 in the afternoon, 'He said to look for—'

"Robin."

"Slade," Robin growled.

"Yes," Slade replied, "It's me."

"What are you up to?"

"Just my brilliant plan."

"And what is this 'brilliant' plan?"

"You."

"What?"

"You heard me Robin, you."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Answer!" Robin demanded.

Slade sighed, "You," he continued, "are to be my apprentice."

"Not this again," Robin whined, "I'm not going to be your apprentice, ever again," his hands formed fists.

"Oh, Robin, but you will," Slade turned away from Robin, "Do you remember the probes that I placed in your friends bodies?"

Robin opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say a word.

"You don't need to answer, I know you do, I bet it still comes to your mind every single day, especially about how you betrayed them. Well, anyway, your friends have been infected with the probes again, but these probes are much better than the last ones. With the click of this button, the effect will be more painful and will give them a long, painful death. There is no way to ensure their safety, unless, you become my apprentice."

Robin was speechless, like the first time it happened.

Slade turned to Robin and held out a small screen that was a little bigger than the size of his palm. The screen started playing Raven fighting the robots, then it switched to Cyborg, then Starfire, then Beast Boy, "When they were fighting, they took quite a few hits," Slade walked away from him and slowly paced, "They were hit with my probes and when put in contact with skin, it is absorbed. Your friends now have the highly dangerous probes in them, and if you don't join me, I'll just have to destroy them." Slade turned to Robin and put his thumb on the trigger.

Robin looked at the grass that was clinging against his shoes.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking down what seemed like a never ending path, Cyborg and Beast Boy kept making random turns, not knowing where they were going.

"Where did the girls wonder off to?" Beast Boy asked, facing Cyborg.

"I don't know," Cyborg replied, "But I hope they're okay. Those robots led them far away."

"Maybe we probably shouldn't of split up," Beast Boy said, "You know what happens when people split up, especially when it's dark outside and when you never know what Slade's up to."

They heard a blood curdling screech. They gasped and started running towards the familiar scream in the distance. They saw a pale hand and short locks of purple hair on the ground.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran towards the motionless hand and gasped. They found her, Raven was lying on the ground with a large gash oozing out blood across her chest, bruises on her cheeks, a bloody nose and several smaller cuts on her legs.

Starfire was sitting next to Raven staring at her in horror, he eyes were filled with emotion, she didn't know what to do, she just sat there, motionless.

Beast Boy ran to her side and grabbed Ravens' hand off her stomach, "How could this happen" he mumbled, and then he spoke up, "We need to get her to the infirmary, now," and without Cyborg's input, he carefully picked her up and headed towards the T-Car.

"Star?" Cyborg asked while walking towards the T-Car, "What exactly happened?"

"Well," Starfire sniffled, "We were attacked by Slade's robots and I was only around the corner fighting off some of the robots for a couple of minutes, but then—" She stopped walking.

"Then what?"

"…" she paused, "I didn't hear anything from Raven, I thought that she was victorious in the battle with the robots, but then he…"

"He who?"

"—it was Robin."

"You saw him? Did you ask him where he was? Why he disappeared?" Cyborg stopped talking, he could tell by her face that Robin did something bad, looking back at Beast Boy carrying Raven into the car and buckling her up, "Did he…?"

She looked at him, with wet eyes and nodded.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0

"Why did you attack only her? I told you to attack both!"

"I would've, but she wasn't ther—"

"Enough excuses Robin, you will go to the Titans Tower tonight. You must continue your mission."

"But Slade—"

"I told you to call me Master!" and with that, he punched Robin, knocking him to the ground. Pulling himself together, Slade continued, "Now go, apprentice, you must be ready for tonight."

Robin picked himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He nodded, "Yes," pausing, he continued, "Master." Robin walked away to his small quarters full of regret and vengeance.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

* * *

Preview of Chapter 3

He was wasn't wearing his usual red, yellow and green uniform that always tightly hugged his muscles, what he was wearing now was something she recognized from awhile back. His attire was completely black and grey, except for one part. That one part was orange and it was placed on his left chest and stretched down to his stomach area. It was the same one she saw him wearing when he attacked Raven, but the pieces didn't click until now, "No…"

Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow if you liked it!


	3. Taking Control

**_Author's Note:_**_I'm basically winging this… I didn't really think things through…so now I'm stuck with what I've written down already…dammn.  
BTW, it is now present time, no longer in the flash back 2 days earlier and stuff… so yeah… and I also think they were a little ooc… sowwyyy bout dat…  
AND I hope you know who Chuck Norris is….._

**_Long Disclaimer :_**_I do not, but it would be cool if I did own Teen Titans. And if I did own Teen Titans, I wouldn't have ended the only awesomely fantastic series that gave me joy and happiness (because of RobStar (teehee)) And I would make season 6 about Starfire because she's awesome and she hasn't had her own season yet. Season 1: Robin. Season 2: Terra (she didn't deserve her own season because she's a manipulative bastard fuck face (pardon my French…)) Season 3: Cyborg. Season 4: Raven. Season 5: Beast Boy. What up wif dat!? Ughhhhh… kayyyy now for the story…_

**Apprentice Again**

**Chapter 3 : Taking Control**

"Is she going to be alright?" the worried Beast Boy asked, he looked at the sleeping Raven levitating on the medical bed, "I mean, she hasn't been up in two days."

"She should be fine," Cyborg answered him, "She's healing herself."

Beast Boy just sat there, frozen, unable to move, "Beast Boy, are you going to keep an eye on her?" Cyborg asked the concerned boy.

Beast Boy didn't react, he didn't notice that Cyborg asked him a question, he just stayed there, staring at Raven. He was remembering when he was chosen to clean off her wounds and blushed.

~~asdfghjkl Before lkjhgfdsa~~

_"Come on BB," Cyborg pleaded, "Just do it!"_

_"Why don't you?" Beast Boy retorted._

_"You should! Anyway, I know you wouldn't mind since," he raised his left eyebrow, "you like like her."_

_Beast Boy blushed, and stuttered, trying to deny it, "I-I do not!"_

_Cyborg then raised both his eyebrows and grinned at him, "C'mon, BB, don't you dare try denying it any longer!"_

_"Ugh…okay," Beast Boy faced the sleeping Raven and hesitantly undressing the area of her major wound slowly and with one eye closed, he began unzipping her leotard and carefully pulled down her collar. Cyborg was already attending to the smaller ones on her legs. Beast Boy then got to her clavicle and by the time he could clearly see her wound, he could see part of her breasts peaking out of the blue clothing._

_Beast Boy blushed. Cyborg noticed and realized that he was just staring at her now, he nudged him with his elbow then pointed to a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cotton pads that were resting on the counter. _

_Beast Boy fast-walked to the supplies, picked them up and then returned to Raven's aid._

~~asdfghjkl Before Thing Over Now… lkjhgfdsa~~

Cyborg waved a robotic hand in front of the blushing boy's face, "Hello?"

"Huh," he replied, realizing the heat on his cheeks recalled what his friend had just said, "Oh, yeah, I'm going to stay."

"Alrightie, tell me if anything happens," and with that, Cyborg left the sleeping girl in the hands of the green boy.

Beast Boy stood up, paced, then sat back down. He turned into a cat then jumped onto the bed by Raven, closed his eyes then fell into a deep sleep.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o

"Remember Robin, don't talk to her," Slade said through his earpiece, "Now quickly complete your mission, I'll give you an hour."

"Yes, Master," Robin hopped on a motorcycle Slade let him use for this particular mission. He was still confused on why he had to capture her, but if he wanted the others safe, he would have to, but if Slade tried anything on her, Robin would go all Chuck Norris on him.

Robin hastily made his way to the Titans Tower. When he finally reached the destination, he got off and carefully made his way to the entrance. Since he knew the code to open the door, he typed it in and before he walked in, he made sure nobody saw him. He entered the giant T and made his way to Starfire's room. He typed in the code to her room and silently walked in.

He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He quickly went into ninja mode and hid in the dark corners. It was hard for him to find a hiding place since her room just had a bed, a nightstand that had a Mumbo clock on it and a closet. The closet was too far away for Robin to reach in time. He stumbled into the dark corner.

He saw Starfire walk in with her head down, looking at her purple shoes. She looked sad, Robin couldn't help but think that she was sad because of what he had done even though that technically wasn't him.

~~_FLASHBACK_~~

_"Do you remember the suit that Terra was in? Well," Slade continued talking into Robin's earpiece, "It is very similar to the one you're wearing now. But the one you're wearing now is more advance and is impossible to resist my control."_

_"No—" was all he could say until the suit made him attack an unexpecting Raven._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

Thinking back to that moment, he wasn't really sure if he was 'he' right now. For all her knew, Slade would be the one that was walking and being agile. He glanced over at Starfire, she was now sitting on her bed and was being frightened by the thunder. '_I remember when she first heard the fireworks when we were on the ferris wheel, she thought we were under attack by the Gordanians._ _She must think that we're being attacked.' _His train of thought went from thunder to her, '_Wow, even when she's scared, she's cute- what am I saying? She's my teammate… well kind of, once I get out of being Slade's apprentice that is. And I was told dating isn't a good thing when you're a hero. Stupid mentor and his stupid rules.' _

"Robin!" Robin snapped out of his thinking state to find an angry Slade yelling threats at him through his earpiece, "Continue with your mission or your friends will never live another day!"

Robin, again, turned his focus to Starfire, trying not to get distracted in his wonderful thoughts about her. He was stuck not knowing what to do. If Slade wanted Starfire, then that obviously meant he was going to do something bad, but if he didn't get Starfire to Slade, then Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg would also be in danger too.

He felt his body jerk forward and he heard a voice, "Robin, if you don't take her, I will."

Robin felt his body to continue to move toward Starfire. He had emerged out of the shadows and he could tell that Starfire saw him because of her expression. Her eyes had widened and her lips were slightly open enough for a gasp to be heard.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Starfire was in her room, her chin was resting on her knees. She was sad that Robin had hurt Raven and that he betrayed them. He was a criminal, again. She wanted, so bad, that Robin could be by her side to comfort her, to talk to her. But he wasn't, he was somewhere else. She glanced out her window, she saw rain and lightning. Thunder roared and Starfire reacted by quickly grabbing her blanket and pulling it over her head, hoping to block out the sound by the thin sheet of cloth.

When it seemed safe and there was no thunder, she slowly lowered the blanket and looked out the window again. She felt weird, not the weird feeling she always had because she was an alien living on a different planet, she always felt like that, but this was a different kind of weird, one she never felt before. She felt something, something she couldn't describe, like she was being watched.

Carefully looking around the room, she saw a shadowy figure. The figures' arms were crossed and one foot was leaning against the wall. The figure moved forward out of the shadows, it was revealed to be Robin. Starfire wanted to jump for joy and grab Robin in a tight embrace and never let him go. And that's what she did. She ran towards him without a single thought other than the fact that she was reunited with Robin. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

He was wasn't wearing his usual red, yellow and green uniform that always tightly hugged his muscles, what he was wearing now was something she recognized from awhile back. His attire was completely black and grey, except for one part. That one part was orange and it was placed on his left chest that stretched down to his stomach area and wrapped around his left side and stopped at the middle of his back. It was the same one she saw him wearing when he attacked Raven, but the pieces didn't click until now, "No…"

0O0OO00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0

Beast Boy was still in cat form when he heard a sound similar to glass shattering. Still in cat form, he quickly jumped off the bed, glanced at the sleeping Raven then ran to the location of the sound. He found himself in front of Starfire's room, 'No,' he thought. The changling hurriedly turned into his human self and frantically typed in the code that would open Starfire's room.

When he got inside, he saw that her window was shattered and the wind was blowing her pink curtains back and forth. He stood at her doorway, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Cyborg arrived to the scene did Beast Boy move his muscles again.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I— I don't know," Beast Boy answered and walked over to the broken window and looked down, "Do you think Starfire—?"

"I don't know what to think," Cyborg replied. He looked at his arm and tried to get a hold of her communicator, "Her communicator, it's offline, I can't get her location."

This worried them both, Raven was hurt, Starfire was missing, and Robin might have been the reason for both.

0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0 O0O0O0

**Author's Note**: _Ohhhh snappp! Cliffhanger…kinda…  
And I'm planning on having a 'You chose What happens Next' chapter soon.  
Tell me if you like the longer-ish chapters, if you didn't notice… the chapters have been getting progressively longer and stuff, so tell me if you like longer chapters or shorter ones. I'm also really proud of myself because I wrote like 700 words in about an hour! I'm an overachiever! (lol, just kidding, I'm a slacker…)_

**_****IMPORTANT*****!: _**_Because of writers block and of school, I will be on a month, hopefully less, hiatus. I need to catch up on school work and I don't know how to continue the story... so ... til I come back! you should, maybe, expect a Young Justice or a new Teen Titans story or oneshot.!_


End file.
